I will aways save you
by Masks and pills
Summary: Contains rape, smut and triggering things eg self harm


Life sucked. Really bad. Masky looked down at his beaten raped body. It was non stop. Ever since slender outed him as a whore, it had happed every night. Even hoodie had had his way with the masked man. He hated it. And now he was being handed to zalgo. He had hurd ruimers about the demons sex drive. This would be better than slender though, he prayed that zalgo would smell his fear and not do a thing! Masky smiled. This time he would stop it. He looked around his windowless room the concrete walls covered in blood. Mosty his own. He shimmed to the draws on the right side of the room. Finding his most deasent clothes he dressed. A lot of flesh was on show. He just hopped.

It had been 3 years since slender had dragged his beaten body on that day. He'd had a hard beating for disobeying his master. All he had done was tell the being no. No sex. He got dragged and raped. Left tied up on the tatty bed. Slender then told the others as more of a punishment that he was a hoe. A whore that liked it rough. That would fake not wanting it. Ej left. He had tried to protect masky from the horrors that slender had brought the male. They just pushed ej aside and raped maskys unwilling frame. Evry one did. Hoodie did once. For a minute intill finding out he really didnt want it. He moved in with ej. Hateing himself for doing that to a friend. Toby the whore of the house fucked every one even felt jealous of the male. He mouthed him off. Told everyone that he was trying to hurt them. That he had AIDs. That didn't stop them.

Proxy law 346 said that all proxys belonged to their master body and soul. That if their master wanted it, they would have sex with their master. The law then said the proxys will had to be accounted for ao rape didn't not happen. It still did. So proxy law 347 came up. Or better known as the proxy reassignment law. An operator could remove a proxy from another. This was the law maaky wanted no needed zalgo to use. In fact. Slender had just entered. Masky shivered. He hated the being with all of his heart.

"Zalgo is here. Get in to better clothes. These are not subtle for him. Hurry." The faceless being snarled at him. So some other asshole had pissed slender off who took it out on him. He sighed and stripped changing in to the skimpy clothes he owned. No not owned was lent. Slender told him time and time again that nothing was his. Masky then smiled. Looking at his master he... was dragged to the room zalgo would use. God sweet lord, jesus almighty he prayed that this would work. Dumped on the bed masky looked round. Je was chained to the bed. Slender didn't want him to run. To leg it. Masky smiled. Soon he would be free. The small room that he was kept in would be gone and only space would remain. He looked at the cuts he had made that morning. It was worth it so worth it.

He was lost thinking of the respect he got before slender raped him. He was the trusted one. The one you went to with problems. Now he was the one you went to with a boner. He knew lots of things. Toby had a crush on offenderman, ben slept with a bear, hoodie sucked his thumb in his sleep. Jeff was gay and well liked ben. Jane wanted to date clocky. He looked sad. Now he knew fuck all. Did jeff and ben get together. No, but maybe if he wasn't being raped by them both. He sighed. Tears running down his face. He need out. Out out out. Hell. He would do anything to be free. Masky sighed. To be tim again. To be dead would be beter. He had tried to kill him self. It hadn't worked. Slender just intensified the ... horror.

The door handle moved, it was jane with his food. She pitted him felt sorry. "Its just bread and beans again. I got a candy bar in my pocket. " she set it down as he ate. Gulping it down. This was his first meal in three days. He looked at jane "drink first."

He downed it, the stail water that slender gave him. Jane handed the bar to him. He savored every bite. Soon it was gone. "T-t-thanks j-j-jane" he hated his voice, it showed he was broken he hate it. His weakness. Jane left. He was alone.

Masky had always been alone.

With no one to save him.

Then the door opened.

Uh hi guys. First book on here. Happy with me self. Uh. Spelling is bad I know. Point it out to me. Please. Uh. Yea bye


End file.
